A Rose and a Scorpian
by TonksGirlAtHeart
Summary: Rosie Weasley’s and Scorpius Malfoy’s friendship in their 1st year.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Rose and a Scorpion**_

Summery: Rosie Weasley's and Scorpius Malfoy's friendship in their 1st year.

**Chapter One: On the Train**

"So that's little Scorpius," Dad said quietly to me. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains."

I nodded, but looked doubtful. "Dad, why can't I-" I was cut off but the train whistle.

"Oh gosh, Rosie you'd better get on the train, sweetie. Write us by owl as soon as possible, ok?" My mum kissed me goodbye and softly pushed me on the train. I found a compartment, and stuck my head out the window. I was looking at Aunt Ginny, who was waving to me. I love me mum and all, but I'm especially close to Aunt Ginny.

Ginny saw my eyes and said, "don't worry hon. Even if you don't- no, listen to me! Even if your not in Gryffindor, we will not think any different of you, ok?"

"Ok," I said, extremely relived. I caught a glance of a sleek blonde pony-tail whip on the train door beside me. All of a sudden, the train jolted forward, and started to move.

"Bye, Rosie, sweetie! Have a good time!" I rolled my eyes at the tears running down mum's eyes, but felt a drop of salty water escape my eyes, too. I kept on waving until all I saw was brick wall.

I sat alone a while, almost _vibrating_ with excitement. _I am going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! _

I closed my eyes. I heard a dungbomb drop in the corridor. I sighed. 'Fred,' I thought. (Fred was George and Angelina's eldest son.) I continued listening to the sound around me, including Exploding Snap booms, screams, footsteps, and… my door opening? My eyes flew open. There stood Scorpius, already in his school robes, like me.

"Hi," he said tentatively. "I'm Scorpius. Malfoy." His cheeks turned red when he said his last name. "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure!" I replied smiling. "I'm Rose Weasley, by the way."

Scorpius's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Weasley? Like, as in Ronald Weasley? Do you know Harry Potter?"

"Yah," I said, confused. "Ron's my dad, and Harry is my uncle."

"Wow." Scorpius let out a low whistle. "My dad says I shouldn't even talk to you. My dad says that you are filthy muggle loving mud-" he stopped. "He _hates_ your uncle."

"Ummm…" I commented, hurt.

"No, that not what I mean!" All the colour drained out of his face. "I mean, I don't think you're a mudblood freak! I told my dad not to say that word!"

"Thank you," I said softly. I patted the spot beside me. He sat down. For the next 3 hours, we talked about the war, what had happened, and about blood statuses.

"I don't know why Father is so concerned about me being friends with only purebloods? Why does it even matter? Were all human…"

"I know! So… what house do you think you want to be in?" I asked.

Scorpius looked uncomfortable. "Father wants me to be in Slytherin. The word "wants" is putting it mildly. But that was the house Voldemort was in, so…"

"Oh. Well, I want to be in Gryffindor!" I said.

Silence.

After a few minutes of silence, Scorpius started talking.

"Um, Rose? I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to run away, or get freaked out, and I want you to know that I'm NOTHING like my father!"

"Scorpius, you're shouting." I pointed out quietly.

"Sorry."

"Scorp, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Scorpius took a deep breath.

"My grandfather was Voldemort's second in command. And my father has the dark mark branded on his arm."

James and Albus burst through the door. "ROSE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

He pointed his wand at Scorpius. "STUPEFY!" he roared.

"James! NO!" I jumped in front of Scorpius. Then everything went black.

**A/N: Ok, so my 1****st**** chapter. Don't **_**actually**_** know why Scorpius confessed the whole "Death Eater" thing, but I figured he kinda wanted to get it off his back, and I didn't want Rosie to find out, from, say, James of Albus. Anyway, working on the 2****nd**** chapter. Please, at least 2 reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Rose and A Scorpian**_

**A/N:** Ok, so I haven't written the next chapter for about a year, so SORRY!! Ducks things angry readers throw Anyway, this chapter has flash-forwards, and the next chapter is coming in the next weeks, I _promise_.

**Chapter Two: Awakening**

"Oh my _god_, James, why would you do that?" A far-off voice cried. It was a lovely voice, actually. Who's was it, anyway?

"Did you not just hear what he said? His dad is a Death Eater!" Someone else yelled.

"Not everyone is like their parents, you daft idiot! Look at your dad, he's not arrogant and stupid, but look at you!" The voice shot back.

My head killed like a Threstral had kicked me, but I decided to open my eyes. I cracked them open a slit and cried out in pain. The light cut through my retinas and it _burned._ I groaned, and cradled my head in my arms.

"Oh, Scorpius! Thank god, you're awake!" The voice I had now identified as Rose squashed me into a huge hug.

_Rose squashed me into a huge hug. "Scorpius, please don't leave," she said. We were sitting in bed, just talking and laughing and kissing. _

_"I don't want to leave either, but Monty is going to kick my ass if I don't get to practice on time. I was late last time, too, remember?" Rose rolled her eyes. "That's because we were making out in the 6th floor corrider," she smiled. _

_"And the time before that?" I questioned, pulling my robes on. "We were having a picnic and I fell in the lake," Rose shot back. _

_"You mean you tried to push me in and I took you with me!" I laughed and leaned in the give her a quick kiss. I'll be back in two hours. Go hang out with Lily, ok?"_

_"Fine," she mock-grumbled. We shared a smile and I the door swung open as I walked out of the bedrooms of my house, -- _

"Are you OK?" she said frantically.

"I'm fine," I said, even though I was in an immense amount of pain. I looked at Rose again. Tendrils of red curls framed her face and super bright blue-grey eyes. She was really pretty. I was starting to really like her. As much as I could, being ten. Then my eyes flicked over to James and Albus, and started to see red. I shoved myself off the ground and walked up to them.

"What is your problem, mate?" I glared at James.

"Nothing, _Death Eater_!" he growled. "Just that you were harassing my cousin!"

_What? _"I wasn't _harassing_ her, idiot! We were just talking! And I'm _not _a Death Eater! Look!" I ripped up my sleeve to reveal pale smooth skin. No Dark Mark. Obviously. "You know what? I'm just gonna leave if you got a problem with me," I shook my head and walked out of the compartment. As I walked down the hallway, I heard someone running behind me. I turned and saw Rose. Behind her, James and Albus stood still, watching my every move. Rose was crying.

"You know what?" she yelled. "If you have a problem with my cousins, I've got a problem with _you_!"

"You tell 'im, Rosie!" Albus shouted. With that, Rose threw a piece of parchment at my head - which I caught - and stormed back into the compartment with the two boys. I felt like screaming _They hexed me! Of course I'd be mad, you silly girl! _Then I stopped to look at the balled-up parchment. It looked like it had something written on it. Curious, I opened it, and read. My eyes widened. I remembered what Rose had said about wanting to be in Griffindor.

The parchment only had five words on it.

_The Sorting Hat takes requests._

I smiled to myself. Griffindor it was.

**A/N: **There we go! All finished. I won't really go into the complications with Scorpius choosing Griffindor and his dad - or will I? _Duh duh duhhhh! _But seriously, do you think that the flash forward added or took away from the story? R&R please!


End file.
